The C Diaries
by WriterGirl5689
Summary: When an IED leaves Molly with catastrophic injuries, Charles finds himself at a loss, confused and alone. For an ex-army captain sometimes the only way to let tell the world you feelings is to tell the woman you love the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still here, failing to keep promises and upload, but this one was the result of a 3am writing session and it has slowly become my baby. So be nice. The layout and story are pretty simple, the letters are in italics and the story/memory is underneath. Oh and Tommy is new, he's Molly's elder brother, I created him for another project but he fitted in so well I had to keep him! The first few chapters will sort of set things up so bear with them. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it. Let me know what you think. I don't own Our Girl, only Tommy.**

* * *

 _Dear M,_

 _Please wake up, I can't do this without you. I know that sounds selfish, but you understand. I can't breathe without you here, the world has its hands around my throat._

 _My parents are helping me with things, but there not you. Tommy's struggling, seeing his baby sister connected to tubes, I think it reminds him of your dad. He's been going to visit your mom, she knows what happened to you, but she can't remember it most days, he told me the other day she thought he was your dad, how she got angry and confused. Then he had to tell her everything that happened and she remembered. You know what it's like._

 _Tommy comes to see you, mainly when I'm not here or have popped out. He doesn't know what to do, there are so many tubes M, none of us want to touch you in case we break something and make you worse._

 _Wake up soon M, Tommy needs you._

 _So do I._

 _Charles_

"One Cat A, urgent med-evac required! MIST out, wait out." Molly's voice was muffled through the radio as she started to treat the injured Private in front of her, "Hey, hey. Stay with me Liam, stay with me." She attempts to get his attention, but it appears futile "Boss?" The Private's voice is distant "Boss, why are you treating me?" Molly can tell she is losing him by the second, "Well ya know Liam, you so important Bosswoman thought she'd make sure your wounds are treated by the best. Stay with me." A regular ANA led operation had gone South when Molly's platoon had been ambushed, taking out both a Private and their assigned medic, her instinct kicked in and she began treating the injured despite her newly assigned Captain status. "James, how's he doing?" Command came through on the radio, "I'm losing him, where the fuck is that MERT?" Molly knew that if he didn't get treatment soon he one become the next on a long list of dead troops. "Tell it to hurry the fuck..." The battlefield exploded.

"Hello...Yes this is Charles James... Molly James' next of kin correct...Oh God, I'll be right there." His world fell in front of him as he put the phone down.

* * *

 **Quick question that I really need your help answering, do you like the idea of having a memory attached to the letters or would you prefer them to be on their own. I'm not sure myself so I thought I would start with them like this, advice and help is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one night, you are lucky. I felt unsure about that last chapter, hopefully this one will tie up any loose ends as I know the last one was a bit vague. the Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Please tell me what you think, this is a new style of writing for me,I'm not entirely confident with third person, especially when you only have one character to really play with at the moment. Memories should start from the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Dear M,_

 _You're going to wake up soon and you would have missed a couple of days, but it's okay, I'm keeping track for you. Making notes of any important things you need to know. Please wake up M. My parents dropped by today to see you, mum said you look like an angel, still and peaceful, but I don't want you to be still and peaceful. I want my energetic and cheeky M back._

 _Wake up. Please._

 _Charles_

He never knew that his car could go that fast until he had done the journey from Bath to hospital in half the time it should take someone. It was a little before 4am when he reached the hospital, his eyes misted by tears, and feet trying to catch up with his fast moving brain. When he reached the waiting area he was greeted by a solemn faced brother-in-law. Tommy was older than Molly; there wasn't a massive age gap between them, but just enough for him to consider her his baby sister. With a similar appearance to his sister Charles was able to decipher the emotions his helpless brother-in-law was feeling. Hurt. Confused. Lost. That seemed to be a bulk order with him mirroring the same, just more. "How is she?" Charles enquired, stammering the words as if they refused to come out. "I don't know no one will talk to me in this bloody damn place! They call this the relatives room, but they won't talk to me as I'm not listed as a relative, why call it a fucking relatives room then!" Tommy was clearly angry as he progressively got louder as he ranted. "I'll go see what I can find out, I'm listed as her next of kin, I'll be back as soon as I find something. Here, go get some coffee a calm the fuck down, getting angry isn't going to help Molly." Charles replied chucking him a fiver.

With a brain and body that felt numb, his heart was all he could hear as he walked around the corridors trying to find someone who could tell him where he could find Molly, his Molly. A doctor was walking towards him, without thinking Charles just started talking information to him. "Excuse me, I'm Charles James. Molly she came in earlier. Er Captain James. I'm her husband, her brother is in the waiting room and hasn't got a clue what has happed. Army personnel told me something about an IED on the phone. Please tell me where I can find my wife." The doctor registered the name as he looked immediately pitiful as soon as Charles' surname was spoken. "Mr James, I was just coming to look for you, I'd heard from a nurse that Thomas was no longer alone in the waiting room. You're wife is stable, but she has suffered extensive injuries, a fractured leg, a broken wrist, two broken ribs and a major head injury. Considering she was close to the IED when it went off, your wife is extremely lucky to be alive." Charles processed the information. Molly was stable, therefore alive, which was good. "Where is she, can I see her? I need to see her."

"Mr James, I think we should inform Thomas of the Captains, your wife's, injuries before we proceed." The doctor had a professional tone, the sort of tone Charles had become accustom to following his injuries he sustained on his last tour, the sort of tone that hid the truth, the one that pretended everything was better than it actually was. "Please doctor, this is my wife we're talking about, I know you're not telling me something. I used to be a army Captain I know what an IED can do to someone. How bad is the head injury?" The doctors face fell. "We've had to place your wife in a medically induced coma, we don't know how bad the damage is yet nor when or if she will wake up. I'm ever so sorry Mr James."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you are all enjoy this story so far. I thought you could all do with a lighter chapter today, so heres a memory from our favourite couple. I think there will be a few memories for a while, but I'll soon tell you if it's not. Oh, forgot to say, I've broken the memory up a bit because I prefer it that way, straight to the action without the boring bits, I hope it still makes sense, let me know what you think! Thank you for all of your support and reviews, they really do inspire me to write! Enjoy. (Disclaimer in the first chapter)**

* * *

 _Dear M,_

 _Two section came and saw you today. They didn't know what to do, or what to say. For once they were lost for words, all of them tried their best to offer me words of comfort, but its kinda hard telling your ex-boss that his wife, their sister like figure, is going to be okay. Thank God they know about us, if we hadn't have told them like you suggested I would have had trouble explaining them why I'm such a wreck._

 _Come back M,_  
 _Charles_

"So Molly, you're here alone then?" Kinders enquired. "Yeah, my other half couldn't make it." The rest of 2 section had caught on that Molly was no longer on the market. "Alright Mols, he's treating ya right?" Pipe up Mansfield. "Yeah we don't have to show him how many brother's you've got and how they're all trained killers."  
"Don't worry Mansfield, he's treating me right. Well nice in fact. I move in with him next week. And Bas, somehow I don't think your scare him that much." Molly replied keeping an eye on James who was currently getting a drink. "I'm gunna go get a drink. Enough of the third degree."

* * *

"Do you know how hard it is not to come over there and kiss you?" James whispered in Molly's ear passing her a drink. Hands lingering a little bit too long on the plastic cup. "Oh I think I do, sir, I can't wait til this is over." Molly whispered making sure no one could hear. "You know we can't say anything. They think I loved Smurf. I want them to carry on thinking that for a while. You know I want nothing more than to walk I around this place with you, rather than hiding at the drinks table and stealing glances across the patio."

* * *

"So sir, no lady on your arm I see. Playing the field?" Kinders had noticed the lack of socialising the boss had been doing, he was mainly talking to Molly for most of the afternoon. "Far from it Kinders, my girlfriend couldn't make it, she's busy doing something with her brothers." Charles replied with a slight smirk on his face, Molly technically was spending time with her brothers all 12 of them. "Ah, you aren't alone. Molly's partner couldn't make it, it's good to see her moving on from Smurf I know his death hit her hard. So what's the mystery woman like then?" Kinders knew he had hit a nerve when Charles' face changed at the mention of Molly. "Dawes is stronger than you think. She's pretty amazing really, unbelievable in fact, beautiful, got the best smile. We've just bought our own place so we can spend more time together, she's army. Turned me into a right army husband she has." Charles was smiling all the way through explaining his Molly to Kinders. "For a minute there sir I thought you were talking about Molly! You had me right confused." Kinders chuckled. "Excuse me a second Kinders." Charles replied walking off.

* * *

Molly was standing mid conversation with Mansfield. "Dawes" James' commanding voice that she had heard so much on tour shouted her name. Everybody turned to look. "Screw it." Charles muttered. Striding over to Molly, taking her face in his hands he kissed her passionately. Receiving a raucous of "Yes Molly!" and wolf whistles from the rest of two section the pair broke apart foreheads resting together. "I'm gonna kill you." Molly whispered sarcastically. "I think we just went exclusive Private Dawes." Charles replied with a cheeky grin.


End file.
